L'affaire qui a tout changé (nouvelle version)
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Cela fait 5 ans que Harry, Ron et Neville sont parti de l'Angleterre, pour aller s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Ils vivent tranquillement leur vie, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un est retrouvé mort dans une maison qui semble avoir été ouverte par un sort. Mais qui sont Caroline et Jean?
1. Chapter 1

_C'est une histoire que j'ai déjà publié, mais que j'ai un peu remanié, je n'ai pas changé le fond de l'histoire. Je l'ai, enfin j'espère, rendu un peu plus agréable à lire. Ça serait un Three-shot, que je publierais une fois par semaine le week-end._

 **L'affaire qui a tout changé**

 _Harry, Ron et Neville avaient fui le monde magique et l'Angleterre pour oublier toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient vues. Mais ils avaient surtout quitté l'Angleterre, pour essayer d'oublier leurs ex…_

 _Ils allèrent donc aux États-Unis, vers Miami, et n'ayant pas oublié leur projet de devenir auror, ils décidèrent de devenir policier, pour arrêter les criminels avant qu'ils ne puissent devenir des sortes de Voldemort, versions moldus._

 _Après quelques années d'études, ils passèrent finalement le concours pour être policier, qu'ils réussirent haut la main, et enfin ils devinrent agent pour le FBI._

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient pour le FBI, ils avaient réussi à être tous les trois dans la même équipe, et ils avaient pour chef un jeune homme français, qui se nommait Alexandre Dupuis, de deux ans leur aîné. Il avait le teint mat, des yeux bruns qui avaient des reflets verts à la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, si bien qu'il les attachait toujours en queue de cheval. Son corps, lui était fin et musclé, et il était recouvert la plupart du temps, par une chemise à moitié ouverte, et un pantalon en cuir qui faisait ressortir tous ses atouts.

D'ailleurs celui-ci arriva devant les trois Gryffondors, avec un sourire aux lèvres, qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, ils allaient avoir une affaire. Alexandre adorait arrêter les criminel, les mettre en prison, et allait à leur procès, pour être sûr qu'ils aient la plus grande peine qu'ils puissent avoir.

 **-Et les mecs, il y a eu un meurtre dans une villa au bord de la mer, préparez vos affaires, on y va le plus vite possible** , dit finalement Alexandre en arrivant à leur hauteur.

 **-On a des témoins ?** demanda Ron

 **-Un seul, c'est son voisin… enfin, il a juste découvert le corps.**

 **-Et il est là ?** demanda Harry

 **-Sûrement en train de parler à nos collègues qui sont allés chercher le corps de la victime. Mais il devrait bientôt venir ici, pendant que nous allons chercher des indices sur la scène de crime.**

 **-Bon, on devrait y aller,** déclara Neville

Et sur ces mots, l'équipe partit sur la scène de crime.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, le médecin légiste était en train de mettre le corps de la victime dans son véhicule. Son apprenti vint voir Alexandre, pour lui montrer où le corps de la victime avait été découvert.

 **-Merci, Damien, c'est bon tu peux y aller. Tu dois t'occuper de notre victime.**

 **-Bien, bah à plus tard.**

Après avoir inspecté la maison de la victime de fond en comble, ils rentrèrent avec les quelques indices qu'ils avaient trouvés, comme une goutte de sang, ou un petit bout de papier déchiré, où l'on apercevait qu'un début de phrase.

Quand ils arrivèrent au FBI, ils décidèrent, comme toujours pour tuttes leurs enquêtes, que ce serait Harry qui interrogerait le témoin. Car depuis son entrainement pour devenir policier, il avait pris des muscles, et était devenue le plus fort et donc le plus impressionnent des quatre.

Harry entra donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et alla s'asseoir devant la table, de l'autre côté où était placé le témoin qui était arrivé depuis 10 min. Il dut attendre 5 minutes de plus pour que le témoin le remarque, tellement celui-ci était pris dans ses pensées.

 **-Bonjour** , commença Harry, **je suis l'agent Potter, comment vous appelez-vous ?**

 **-Je suis Jean Malfoy.**

 **-Ah, euh oui… Donc, vous êtes celui qui a retrouvé…**

Harry regarda le fichier que lui avait donné Neville, en se disant qu'il avait oublié, encore de demander le nom de la victime à son chef. Et les autres derrière la vitre se retinrent de prendre leur tête entre leurs mains.

 **-Je disais que vous êtes donc celui qui a retrouvé Caroline… Nott ?**

Harry, Ron et Neville avait déjà commencé à blanchir, en entendant le nom Malfoy, mais ils étaient devenu complètement blanc en entendant le dernier nom, et quelques images de leur passé, leur revinrent en tête.

 **-Oui, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, quand je suis allé la voir pour lui demander ce qui se passait puisque j'avais entendu un coup de feu.**

 **-Depuis quand la connaissez-vous ?**

 **-En France, on était amis d'enfance, donc cela fait depuis le primaire que je la connaissais.**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Euh, monsieur Potter, puis-je faire une théorie ?**

 **-Faites, faites.**

 **-Je pense que les personnes, qui ont tué Caroline, sont rentrées grâce un Alohomora.**

 **-Hein ?** s'écria Harry en devenant cette fois-ci totalement blanc, comme Ron et Neville

 _Au même moment derrière la vitre :_

 **-Je pense que les personnes, qui ont tué Caroline, sont rentrées grâce un Alohomora.**

 **-Hein ?**

En entendant cette phrase Alexandre sursauta, et se rua vers la porte de la salle, et il rentra finalement dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Quand la dernière phrase de Jean monta au cerveau de Ron et Neville, ils se précipitèrent derrière leur chef.

 _Dans la salle d'interrogatoire :_

Harry sursauta, quand il entendit la porte claquer à côté de lui. Jean eut la même réaction

 **-Jean, ce sont des moldu, il ne faut…**

Alexandre ne put finir sa phrase, car Ron, qui arrivait derrière lui, le coupa :

 **-Désolé, de te contredire Alex, mais as-tu lu la presse Anglaise ces quatorze dernières années ?**

 **-Euh, non, je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la politique étrangère, je sais juste qu'il y a eu un mage noir, et qu'il est mort i ans.**

 **-Hum, bon, en plus d'être dans la gazette, nous étions à Poudlard, la même école que Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott et bien d'autres personnes…**

 **-Vous connaissez, mon cousin et le cousin de Caroline ?** s'écria Jean

 **-J'avais donc raison, vous êtes de la même famille de ces deux Serpentards…** soupira Harry

 **-Et vous avez fait quoi pour être dans la gazette des sorciers d'Angleterre** **?** demanda Jean

 **-Bon, est-ce que Drago Malfoy vous a déjà parlé de ses camarades de classe ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Des quels ?**

 **-Bah, de Théo, de Blaise, de Pansy, de Milicent, ses deux « garde du corps » Vincent et Grégory, voilà pour les Serpentards**

 **-Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de personne d'autres maisons?**

 **-Oui, mais il ne les a appelé que par les surnoms qui leur donne, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas dit à la suite des autres….**

 **-Et c'est quoi leur surnom, pour voir si on les connaît ?** demanda Neville

 **-Euh, il parlait le plus souvent du balafré, de la belette mâle, et du castor. Sinon, il parlé aussi de la belette fille, et des amis, ou chien du balafré.**

 **-Il t'a dit quoi, sur ce balafré ?** demanda Harry

 **-Qu'il avait tué un mage noir à 17 ans. Lui et mon cousin ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, et c'était même plutôt le contraire. Mais parait-il après leur 16 ans c'est allé mieux entre eux jusqu'i ans où le balafré a disparu…**

 **-OK, sinon revenons au crime, on a prévenu la famille de la victime ?**

 **-Oui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne de sa famille, et c'est Théodore Nott. Il a dit qui viendrait avec deux de ses amis, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy** , répondit Alexandre.

 **-Mais, monsieur Potter, alors, est-ce que vous savez qui sont les personnes de qui j'ai donné les surnom, que mon cousin leur avait donné ?** demanda Jean

 **-Oui, l'agent Weasley** , dit Harry en montrant Ron du doigt **, est la belette mâle, sa petite sœur est la belette fille. Le castor est notre meilleure amie à l'agent Weasley et à moi. L'agent Londubat est sûrement un des amis, ou chien du balafré. Et bah moi, je suis le balafré…**

 **-Ah** , ne put que répondre Jean

 **-Bon, je crois que nous avons finis l'interrogatoire, vous pouvez retourner chez vous monsieur Malfoy** , déclara Neville, car il trouvait, comme Ron et Harry, que cette discussion ne devrait pas aller plus loin, s'ils ne voulaient pas se rappeler de toutes les choses qu'ils voulaient oublier.

 **-Oui, je vais y aller, mais pouvez-vous me tenir informé de l'avancement de l'enquête, Caroline était ma meilleure amie.**

 **-Nous vous dirons tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire, et nous essayerons d'attraper le coupable la plus rapidement possible** , lui répondit Ron

 **-Merci.**

 **-Et n'oubliait pas de nous prévenir, si quelques choses que vous ne nous avez pas dit vous revenait** , rajouta Alex

Quand Jean et Alex sortirent de la pièce les trois Gryffondors soufflèrent de soulagement que personne ne leur demande les liens qu'ils avaient avec certains Serpentards.

Quand Jean avança dans le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment et rentrer chez lui, il entra en collision, avec une personne. Une personne blonde, aux yeux gris-bleu, qui le regardait comme il le faisait depuis cinq ans, sans aucune expression autre que la tristesse.

Jean se releva et regarda son cousin, puis les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient, qu'il reconnut comme étant Théo et Blaise, deux amis de Drago.

 **-Ah, salut cousin, tu fais quoi là ?** demanda Jean

 **-Et toi, que fais-tu là ?**

 **-J'ai trouvé, comment dire, ma voisine morte…**

 **\- Ma cousine, je ne me trompe pas?** demanda Théo

 **-Euh…Oui…**

 **-Et tu as dû sauter sur place, vu comme tu la détestais, non ?**

 **-Euh, non… je n'aurais plus personne à embêter…**

 **-Il y a Dupuis, non ?** demanda Blaise

 **-Euh…Oui, mais là c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'enquête, avec son équipe…**

 **-Et puis-je savoir qui s'occupe du meurtre de ma cousine ?** demanda Théo, avec un sourire narquois, car la tête de Jean se décomposa, au moment où il posa la question.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous va vous plaire….**

 **-Dis, et de plus je ne vois pourquoi ça nous plairait pas, on ne connait pratiquement personne aux Etats-Unis** , ordonna Drago, en voyant que son cousin, semblait ne pas dévoiler les noms de l'équipe de Dupuis.

 **-Et, bah, il y a l'agent Potter, l'agent Weasley, et l'agent Londubat**

Les trois Serpentards eurent un moment où ils se rappelèrent des trois Gryffondors, après leurs 16 ans.

 _Flash Back de Drago_

(POV Drago)

(lemon)

J'étais en train de faire mon devoir de potion, à mon bureau, dans de ma chambre de préfet, quand la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser la personne avec qui je sortais depuis une semaine, Harry Potter.

Il entra, et alla s'asseoir, sans me demander mon avis, sur mes genoux. Je l'enlaçai de mon bras, et lui dit que je devais finir mon devoir de potion, quand il commença à embrasser mon cou. Il rit et me dit que j'avais encore une semaine pour le finir, et ses lèvres quittèrent mon cou, pour se poser sur les miennes.

Il demanda l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui accordais sans trop de résistance, car il pouvait avoir de moi ce qu'il voulait quand il commençait ses douces tortures.

En sentant mon sexe se tendre, je portai mon petit ami comme une princesse, jusqu'à mon lit, que je partageai avec lui toutes les nuits.

Je l'allongeai sur le lit, et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Puis finalement, je me mis à le caresser, tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Mais lui ne resta pas inactif, et commença à faire de même avec ma chemise.

Quand nous nous sommes trouvé tous les deux torse nu, je me penchai sur lui, et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

Je descendis finalement jusqu'à un de ses téton, que je pris en bouche, et entrepris de le torturer. Puis quand je finis ma douce torture, je pris l'autre et recommençai la même torture.

Quand j'eus fini de jouer avec ses tétons, je descendis jusqu'à son nombril, où j'entrepris de glisser ma langue…

Je descendis finalement jusqu'à que ma langue croise un obstacle, le pantalon. J'entrepris de lui enlever. Et pendant tout ce temps Harry était devenu que gémissements…

Quand il ne retrouva qu'avec un boxer, son désir ne fut plus que voyant, je posai ma main sur la bosse, ce qu'il le fit gémir encore plus, et de commencer à onduler des hanches…

Et au bout d'un moment, d'un coup de main je fis descendre son boxer, pour qu'il se retrouve complètement à ma merci, nu au-dessous de moi.

Je lui tendis trois doigts qu'il s'appliqua à lécher par automatisme, tellement il était excité.

Quand je mis un de mes doigt en lui, il ne ressentit rien, jusqu'au troisième où il gémit de douleur. J'entrepris alors de lui faire ressentir plus de plaisir, en lui attrapant le sexe avec ma bouche. Et je commençai à faire des va-et-vient.

Bientôt tous les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche ne furent que de plaisir.

Et finalement je le pénétrai, au début il eut un peu mal, puis quand il fut habitué, à ce que je sois en lui, il commença à bouger ses hanches. Et ce fut le signal pour que je commence mes coups de rein, qui le firent gémir, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Et dans un dernier cri, il jouit, et quand je senti sa chair se contacter autour de mon sexe, je me libérai à mon tour.

(fin lemon)

(fin POV Drago)

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Quand les Serpentards sortirent de leurs pensées, ils dépassèrent Jean sans un regard pour lui. Ils marchèrent le plus possible sans courir, et quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des Gryffondors, ils les appelèrent :

 **-Potter,** dit Drago

 **-Weasley,** dit Blaise

 **-Londubat,** dit Théo

Les trois Gryffondors se tournèrent vers eux, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils viennent, mais pas à les croiser.

 **-Malfoy,** dit Harry

 **-Zabini,** dit Ron

 **-Nott,** dit Neville

Et les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent, et partirent sans plus de cérémonie, sous les yeux ébahit de tous leurs collègues, qui avaient plus l'habitude de les voir parler à tout le monde, que de les voir ignorer une personne.

Quand les Serpentards virent les trois autres partir ils ne purent que murmurer, d'une voix triste :

 **-Harry.**

 **-Ron**.

 **-Neville.**

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'affaire qui a tout changé**

L'affaire sur le crime de Caroline avancé très lentement, pourtant cela ne semblait pas perturber Alexandre tant que ça. Les empreintes relevées n'avait rien donné, soit elles n'étaient pas fichées, soit elles appartenaient à des personnes de la police, ou à Caroline. Aujourd'hui Harry, Ron et Neville allaient afin recevoir l'analyse de sang retrouvée chez la victime, ils espéraient que ça les fera avancer dans l'enquête, Alexandre s'était auto-proclamé pour aller la chercher, pour aller plus vite, bientôt que la vérité soit tout autre, il se perdait tout le temps.

 **-Bon, elle arrive cette analyse**? S'énerva Ron

 **-Ron, ne sois pas si impatient, cela fait juste une heure qu'elle aurait du arrivé, alors ils nous restent encore maximum 1 heure avant qu'Alexandre ne trouve le bon chemin, pour revenir,** lui répondit Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Mais pourquoi il n'arrête pas de se perdre ?** Soupira Ron

 **-Parce qu'il s'appelle Alexandre Dupuis ?** proposa Neville

 **-Ce n'est pas une excuse,** bouda Ron

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, jusqu'à qu'une quatrième voix retentisse.

 **-Et bah, il n'a pas l'air très ponctuel** **votre chef,** dit une voix derrière Harry.

Le souffle de cette personne caresse le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci ne put retenir le frisson de plaisir que lui procura ce souffle, grand bonheur de l'autre personne, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le cou devant lui, s'imaginant lui laisser un gros suçon. Le brun lui voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible, il ne voulait plus sentir ce souffle sur lui, surtout pas après ce qu'il a fait.

 **-Malfoy !** s'écria Harry en se retournant.

 **-On voulait savoir comment avancer l'enquête** , s'empressa de dire Théo, derrière Neville, et ce dernier faillit faire un bout de trois mètres s'il n'y avait pas eu les mains de Nott sur ses épaules. Et mains qui commencèrent un doux massage, mais ne purent le finir, à cause de deux autres mains qui les enlevèrent loin des épaules de Neville.

Théo serra les points mais ne fit aucune remarque, en même qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, qu'il était désolé ? Non, il ne le croirait pas, et se braquerait.

 **-Qu'est-ce…** commença Ron, **ne** **me dites pas que derrière moi se trouve Zabini ?**

 **-Je ne te le dis pas alors, mon petit rouquin** , fit Blaise s'un ton charmeur au creux de l'oreille de « son petit rouquin », qui devient rouge de gêne, et en essayant de s'éloigner du corps derrière lui. Pendant que celui-ci se rapprochait. Ron se leva d'un bout faisant ce que ses deux collègues n'avaient pas osé faire de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux, ce qui ne manqua pas. Tous les autres bureaux s'étaient arrêtés de bosser pour les regarder.

 **-Bon, vous avez dit que vous vouliez savoir comment avançait l'enquête ?** dit Harry, en essayant d'ignorer le souffle dans son coup, qu'il lui donnait de frissons imperceptibles, sauf pour Drago, qui eut un sourire en coin. Il déplaça alors le plus discrètement sa chaise sur la droite, mais Malfoy le constata et le suivi du regard.

 **-Oui** , répondit Drago, en observant le petit manège d'Harry

 **-Bon, bah, là on attend les résultats de l'analyse de sang, mais est-ce que vous savez si certaines personne dans l'entourage de Caroline aurait voulu l'a tuée, ça nous aiderait un peu ?**

 **-Ton cousin n'a pas déjà dit qu'il voudrait bien la tuer ?** répondit Théo

 **-Mais, il nous a dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis !** S'étonna Neville, en se redressant vite, se cognant contre le torse de Nott. Ce qui provoqua un frisson qui le traversa de toute part. Neville voulut se remettre dans sa position initial, mais une main sur sa hanche l'en empêcha, qui fut elle aussi éjecter loin par les mains qui l'avaient éjectée de l'épaule, avant que le corps ne parte rejoindre Ron, sous l'œil maussade de Théo.

 **-Ah, bon…** , réfléchit Drago **, j'irai lui parler demain, si vous voulez.**

 **-Mais, sinon, ce soir vous êtes libre ?** demanda Blaise, en voyant les Gryffondors n'allaient pas répondre, et essayerait de faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là.

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent, et même si ils étaient libres le soir, ils répondirent :

 **-Non, pourquoi ?**

 **-Et vous faites quoi ?** demanda Drago en attrapant les hanches d'Harry, pour le rapprocher de lui. Mais Harry en décida autrement et essaya de se dégager. Ce qui ne plut pas à Drago, qui cette fois le plaqua sur la chaise avec ses bras et sa magie.

- **Malfoy, lâche-moi !** ordonna Harry

Quand Drago entendit son nom de famille, il se rappela que l'histoire d'Harry n'existait plus, mais qu'il était venu ici, pour la recommencer. Enfin si Harry voulait bien l'écouter ce qui n'était pas encore gagner. Encore moins s'il si prenait de cette manière. Il lâcha soudainement Harry, ce qui surprit celui-ci, et il essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de manque qu'avait provoqué l'éloignement de leur corps, et rejoignit lui aussi ses deux coéquipiers.

 **-Dites nous juste pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ?** dit Blaise, en voyant le geste de Drago, et son visage, car même si il ne voulait pas le montrer, quand la vérité lui revient, son cœur en pris un coup, qui se répercuta sur son visage.

 **-On travaille, sur l'affaire de la cousine de Nott,** répondit Neville

 **-Même le soir ? Et bien vous êtes des travailleurs acharnés, la police doit être fière de vous. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une excuse. Et tu peux m'appeler Théo, tu sais Neville.**

 **-Et même si on n'était pas occupé, NOTT, on n'aurait pas voulu être avec vous ce soir,** rajouta Ron, **et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ne faites pas les innocents.**

Sur ces mots les trois Serpentards voulurent répliquer, mais l'arrivée d'Alexandre leur en empêcha, ils décidèrent donc de partir, et de discuter avec LEUR GRYFFONDOR plus tard. Ils allaient les récupérer, et ne laisser aucune chance à ces bimbos qui les regardaient avec leur trop grand regard emmouraché.

Quand Alexandre arriva devant les bureaux des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta essoufflé, regardant les Serpentard partir, se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là.

 **-L'analyse de sang n'a rien donné,** informa-t-il ses collègues, d'un désolé qui demandait presque pardon

 **-Ok, ce n'est pas grave, il y a peut-être une autre solution. Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un,** déclara Harry, sans voir le regard perdu que lui lançait Alexandre.

- **Euh, pourquoi les trois autres étaient là ?** se demanda Alexandre à voix haute

 **-Ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire,** répondit Neville le plus calmement possible, en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

 **-Pourtant j'avais l'impression que…** commença Alexandre, mais il ne put finir que Neville le coupait en lui répétant sèchement qu'ils étaient venus avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête. Le ton de sa voix étonna une fois de plus ses collègues, et son chef vraiment ils se passaient un truc pas net entre ses six là.

Pendant ce temps Harry alla dans la cage d'ascenseur, et allume son portable, qu'il avait acheté un mois après être arrivé en Amérique.

 **-Bonjour, monsieur, j'aimerais un manda pour fouiller la maison de Jean Malfoy, pour l'affaire sur le meurtre de Caroline Nott ?**

 **-Et pour quelles raison ?** demanda la voix de l'autre coté du téléphone.

 **-Jean Malfoy, nous a dit être meilleur ami avec la victime, alors que son cousin, et le cousin de la victime viennent de nous affirmer le contraire. Ce qui est plutôt louche.**

 **-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

Alexandre regarda Ron et Neville pour savoir qui Harry allait appeler, mais les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui. En attendant que Harry revienne, ils commencèrent à parler tous les trois, jusqu'à qu'Alexandre leur annonce que son petit ami avait trouvé un boulot et qui pourraient enfin s'installer ensemble.

Cette annonce fit sourire Ron, son patron était, et sera toujours un éternel romantique, cela faisait trois ans qu'il leur avait annoncé son homosexualité. Ou plutôt il avait oublié une revue gay dans son sac qui n'avait pas manqué de tomber devant Neville en sortant de la voiture pour aller sur une scène de crime. Alexandre était le genre d'homme à tomber très vite amoureux, un an après qu'ils aient découvert son orientation, Alexandre leur annonça que cela faisait en réalité quatre ans qu'il était en couple avec un mec. Mais que celui-ci ne voulait pas habiter avec lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour l'aider à payer le loyer et les courses.

Pendant que Ron rappelait tout cela à leur chef en lui demandant s'ils pourraient enfin rencontrer ce fameux Charly, les pensées de Neville elles se dirigèrent encore plus loin, à une certaine soirée. D'ailleurs dans une semaine cela ferait cinq qu'elle se sera déroulée.

 **Flash-Back**

POV Neville

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais quitté Poudlard, et que je m'étais installé, en tant que « colocataire » avec Théo, ce qui part ailleurs m'énervais au plus haut point.

Quand on était en public Théo faisait comme si on était que deux simple amis, et pourtant la chambre pouvait prouver le contraire, et tous les bruits qui en sortaient aussi. Et si on recevait des gens, on devait faire chambre à part pour que personne ne soit au courant, ou ne se doute de quelque chose. Comme si le fait qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor qui habitent ensemble ne soit pas déjà un petit indice. Et je ne pouvais même pas piquer une crise de jalousie quand ses parents lui présentaient une jolie petite bourgeoise qui serait parfaite selon eux, pour Théo… Mon THEO, pas à ses filles.

D'ailleurs en ce moment Théo était en train de dormir à côté de moi, dans notre lit. Mais quand je voulus me lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau, pour réhydrater ma gorge, mon cher derrière se crut dans l'obligation de me rappeler la soirée d'hier. Bah, oui, même si Théo ne voulait pas s'afficher avec moi en public, en privé il se lâchait, et le lendemain matin, je n'arrivais plus à m'asseoir, comme aujourd'hui.

Quand mon regard tomba sur le corps de mon amant, je me dis que je pouvais tout supporter, s'il continuait de sortir avec moi. D'ailleurs, le sujet de mes pensées était en train de se réveiller, si j'en croyais ses paupières qui clignaient, et les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

 **-Pourquoi, me regardes-tu comme ça ?** demanda Théo, d'une voix endormie.

 **-Parce que tu es beau** , répondis-je en me penchant pour embrasser mon petit serpent.

 **-Et bah, si tu voulais m'apprendre quelque chose c'est raté** , me dit « mon petit serpent », en se penchant au-dessus de moi, pour réclamer un autre baiser, que je lui accordai.

 **-Et tu es aussi très modeste mon chou, bien sûr…**

 **-Nia, nia…**

 **-Bon, faudrait se lever, sinon on va être en retard,** dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil

 **-Mais, nous avons toute la matinée de libre, le rendez-vous avec Blaise, Drago et les autres n'est qu'à 13h…**

 **-Il est midi Théo.**

 **-Quoi ! Mais fallait me réveiller, je ne serais jamais prêt à temps !**

Et une heure plus tard, juste à l'heure, on arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, et Théo redevint distant avec moi, comme toujours.

Je dis bonjour à Harry, Drago, Blaise et Ron, puis on alla à la fête foraine qu'il y avait dans un parc, qui est assez proche d'une boite de nuit. Harry, Ron et moi, on montrait les différents manèges qu'il y avait à nos chères moitiés, qui faisaient comme si nous n'étions que des simples amis. Et oui, Harry et Drago, ainsi que Ron et Blaise étaient en couple, mais les Serpentards ne voulaient pas le dire, comme moi avec Théo, de peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir les gens. Ah, les serpents, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, même si cela fait mal par fois. Surtout que nous on s'en fichait royalement de la réaction des autres, c'était notre vie pas la leur.

Puis finalement le soir arriva, et nous allâmes dans une boite de nuit…

Fin POV Neville

 **-Neville, Neville,** l'appela Harry.

 **-Heu, oui ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non, désolé. Tu disais quoi ?**

 **-Ce soir je vais chercher le mandat de perquisition pour la maison de Jean Malfoy. C'est louche cette histoire, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose qui nous permettras d'avancer.**

 **-Ouais t'as raison**

 **-Tu rêvassais à quoi, pour être si déconnecté du monde ? Tout le monde est déjà parti manger.**

 **-Au dernier soir, il y a cinq ans… Bon, on va rejoindre les autres ?**

 **-Oui, aller on va se changer les idées.**

Le lendemain matin tôt, 8h, Ron, Neville et Harry, qui habitaient ensemble, partirent directement chez Jean Malfoy. Ils avaient hésité à aller chercher Alexandre, mais celui-ci n'étant pas du matin, il aurait dormi sur place, et en plus c'était son jour de congé.

Arrivé à destination ils virent Jean les attendre, sur le pas de la porte.

 **-J'ai parlé à Draco, je me doutais que vous alliez arriver. Je vous jure que même si je vous ai menti sur mes relations avec elle, je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mort,** répondit Jean au regard interrogateur des trois policiers. **En plus elle me devait quelque chose, pour ce que j'ai fait elle,** marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, sans que les trois autres comprennent un trait mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

- **On peut entrer alors ? Tu te doutes bien que ce qu'on voulait en venait ici,** demanda Harry

 **-Oui, allez-y c'est ouvert**

* * *

Merci à Julia13verseau, Malia-teen d'avoir laissé des review

 **REVIEW ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je remercie ceux qui suivent encore cette petite histoire. Me revoilà avec le troisième et dernier chapitre de_ _L'affaire qui a tout changé_ _, en espérant qu'elle vous a plus un minimum._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : l'affaire qui a tout changé**

Harry, Ron et Neville rentrèrent de la perquisition du manoir de Jean, bredouilles, quand ils croisèrent, devant le bâtiment du FBI, Alexandre. Celui-ci « discutait » avec un autre homme, de couleur noir, ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent, il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'Alexandre, sûrement Charly. Les Gryffondors allaient entrer dans le bâtiment quand le black se pencha pour embrasser leur chef. Le baiser finit Alexandre releva la tête et croisa le regard moqueur de ses coéquipiers. Mais quand il voulut aller les voir, le black le prit par les hanches pour l'amener vers sa voiture, car il devait partir à son nouveau boulot et voulait dire encore au revoir à son chéri.

Du coté des Gryffondors, qui avaient regardés la scène moqueusement, remarquèrent que le black avait laissé tomber un carnet vert. Harry alla le ramasser, pour lui redonner mais en le ramassant il vit en que c'était un journal intime et qu'il était ouvert sur une page où il en manquait une partie, sur le coin gauche de la page de droite. Pris de curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher de lire la page. Il en resta statufié, il la montra aux deux autres quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il était devenu blanc d'un seul coup :

 _Aujourd'hui, Caroline à découvert que moi et …_

 _FBI, pour nous-mêmes, et que nous avions donc …_

 _Elle. Il faut qu'on arrive à la faire taire, sinon on la tuera…_

 _Que ce sont des amis de mon amant…_

En lisant ces bouts de phrase nos Gryffondors se dirent qu'Alexandre se sentirait trahit, s'il l'apprenait, cela les replongea dans leurs souvenirs lointains.

 **Flash-back**

(POV Ron)

On rentra dans une boite de nuit, avec Blaise, Harry, Neville, Théo et Drago, on s'installa à une table, puis Harry alla commander une bouteille de champagne et une de vin au bar. Tout allait bien, jusque-là, c'était une petite routine entre nous.

Au bout de trois verres Drago invita Harry à danser, Blaise me tira sur la piste sous le rire de Neville, qu'il le ravala sous le regard noir de Blaise. À la fin de la chanson, un slow débuta Drago et Blaise nous lâchèrent brusquement, pour revenir à la table. Harry s'approcha de moi et me prévient qu'il allait aux toilettes, si jamais, « si jamais » je précise bien, Drago demandait où il était ? Après une minute de réflexion et voyant que Blaise ne faisait pas attention à moi, je le suivis, je le découvris dos au lavabo, sa tête rejetée en arrière, et les yeux fermés.

Je m'approchai de lui mais au moment où j'allais lui mettre ma main sur son épaule, il partit précipitamment vers les cuvettes des toilettes pour vomir. Quand il revient vers moi, il se remit dans sa position initiale. Et commença à parler de Drago et lui, qu'il en avait marre de cette situation, qu'il en souffrait. J'allais lui dire que c'était la même chose pour moi quand Neville déboula dans les toilettes en pleurant pour atterrir dans les bras d'Harry.

Je lui demandai alors ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état, il nous expliqua alors qu'après qu'on soit parti en entendant le slow, il avait décidé d'inviter Théo, même si c'était en toute amitié, à danser.

Harry lui demanda alors la réaction de Théo, Neville se mit à sangloter plus fort, en expliquant que Théo avait durement refusé et que quand Neville avait insisté, il lui a mis une claque bien sonore, qui ne fut entendu par personne à cause de la musique. Finalement Théo était allé rejoindre Drago et Blaise, qui étaient au bar et Neville avait couru dans les toilettes où il nous avait vus disparaître.

(Fin POV Ron)

(POV Harry)

Après avoir consolé Neville, nous sommes sortis des toilettes, comme nous ne voyons pas nos Serpentards, nous avons demandé à un garçon accoudé au bar s'il ne les avait pas vus. Il nous regarda un instant, puis souri un disant qu'ils étaient en très bonne compagnie avec trois hommes, en haut des escaliers. Je regardais un instant les escaliers avant de me rappeler qu'en haut il y avait des chambres. Quand cette information percuta mon cerveau je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je partis en courant de la boite de nuit, sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes, suivis de mes deux amis.

Arrivé chez moi, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, puis éclatai en sanglot. Au bout de quinze minutes environ, je crois, je me calmai enfin et je remarquai que Drago était accroupi devant moi. En le voyant ma tristesse se transforma colère et je lui balançai à la figure tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, puis transplana sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer devant chez Hermione.

En me voyant devant sa porte elle me fit entrer et me conduis jusqu'au salon où il y avait déjà Neville en pleure sur le canapé, je m'assis à côté de lui et cinq minutes après je sentis arriver Ron à côté de moi. Hermione s'installa devant nous et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que l'on soit dans cette état, après vingt minutes d'explications laborieuses, Neville arriva enfin à lui faire un résumé de l'histoire.

-Donc, si je comprends bien vous avez rompu tous les trois pour la même raison ?

À cette phrase, je m'arrêtai de respirer et de pleurer par la même occasion, qu'une seule phrase tournait dans ma tête, Drago et moi c'est fini. Puis je repris mes esprits et soudain une question s'immisça dans mon esprit, était-ce la première fois qu'il me trompait ?

(Fin POV Harry)

 **Fin Flash-back**

Harry se secoua la tête comme pour oublier cette histoire, mais en faisant cela, il fit tomber le bout papier trouvé chez Caroline, qui était resté dans sa poche car il devait le faire examiner l'après-midi. Mais en le ramassant il le mit dans sa main sur la page déchirée du carnet, et il remarqua, qu'il se collait parfaitement, et complétait la première phrase, ce qui donnait :

 _Aujourd'hui, Caroline a découvert que moi et_ **Alexandre avons détourné de l'argent du FBI.**

Les trois enquêteurs rentrèrent dans le bâtiment ne sachant pas s'ils devaient en parler au grand patron ou déjà mettre cette histoire au clair. Mais en rentrant dans leur bureau ils eurent la surprise de retrouver encore une fois les trois Serpentards. Ils voulurent faire demi-tours avant qu'ils ne les remarquent, mais cela fut impossible les Serpentards les avaient remarqués dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulait encore ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour venir nous baratiner avec vos salades,** s'exclama d'entrer Ron

 **-Et bien Weasley on est de mauvaises humeurs aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Drago, pendant que Blaise s'approchait de Ron pour savoir ce qu'il se passait

 **-Tais-toi Malfoy, répondez plutôt, qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Si c'est pour l'affaire il n'y a rien de nouveau, vous pouvez partir. Je ne vous indique pas la sortie, je suis sûr qu'intelligent comme vous êtes, vous la connaissez,** répondit Harry, à la place de Ron.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Théo calmement, comme pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Neville ne réagit pas quand Théo s'approcha de lui, il était trop perdu il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, mais quand Théo le prit dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglot.

Les deux autres Gryffondors voulurent réagir, mais Théo ne lâcha pas son précieux Neville et le serra même plus fort, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Pendant que les deux derniers se demandaient vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

 **-Je te préviens Nott, tu lui fais encore du mal, et tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure,** dit Harry en voyant que Neville ne se dégageait pas, **ramène-le à notre appartement, mais s'il nous dit après que tu as tenté quelque chose sans son accord…**

Théo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ne sachant pas s'il aura une autre chance de se retrouver seul en tête à tête avec Neville et il l'amena à sa voiture pour le ramener.

Drago et Blaise n'avait pas bougé et avait regardé la scène de loin, maintenant que Théo était parti, ils voulurent s'approcher de leur Gryffondors, mais ceux-ci allèrent à leur bureau leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Les deux Serpentards partis, les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent et décidèrent de de nouveau inspecter les preuves qu'ils avaient, espérant que ça invaliderait l'option qu'Alexandre soit mêlé d'une quelconque façon à cette histoire. Ne sait-on jamais peut-être que Charly connaissait plusieurs Alexandre.

Mais en regardant encore les empreintes trouvées sur la scène de crime, ils constatèrent que les seules empreintes trouvées, autres que celles de Caroline, étaient celles d'Alexandre. Ne sachant plus quoi penser de celui qui était leur chef depuis cinq ans, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Du coté de Neville et Théo, ce dernier avait mis le premier dans sa voiture coté passagers. Après s'être installé devant le volant, il alluma son GPS et demanda l'adresse à son passager. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une si petite voix que s'il ne l'avait pas écouté attentivement Théo n'aurait rien entendu. Sur le chemin aucune parole ne fut échangée que les faibles sanglots de Neville venaient briser ce silence.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Neville alla directement sur le canapé devant la télévision en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture posée sur celui-ci. Théo le suivit doucement, gêné de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu pour lui. Il vient s'asseoir à coté de son ex et le pris dans ces bras. Neville dans un réflexe, ou parce qu'il en avait envie agrippa le haut de l'autre pour se blottir dans ses bras.

C'est dans cette position que Ron et Harry les retrouvèrent en rentrant, ils ne dirent rien sachant que Neville avait dû avoir besoin de présence humaine. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et préparèrent un café pour tout le monde, revenu dans le salon ils tendirent chacun une tasse aux deux autres. Théo prit la tasse se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que les deux Gryffondors soit aussi « gentil » avec lui.

Il voulut prendre la parole pour essayer d'expliquer les choses mais Harry le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 **-Pour l'instant la seule chose que je veux c'est résoudre cette affaire et après peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'on vous demandera des explications. Mais j'espère que vous avez une putain de bonne excuse.**

 **-On peut vous aider peut-être ?**

 **-Jean et Alexandre se connaissent bien, non ?**

 **-Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **-Et toi tu connais bien Alexandre ?**

 **-Sûrement moins que vous et que Jean. Je sais juste que Alexandre et Jean sont sortis ensemble i ans.**

 **-Quoi ? Oh putain de merde, je ne la sens pas du tout cette histoire. Mais dit moi, tu ne sembles pas vraiment troublé par la mort de ta cousine.**

 **-Je sais, mais cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle était partie aux Etats-Unis et elle n'est revenue que 2 fois, après cela.**

Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher après cela, fatigué de toutes ces révélations. Théo partit chez lui, il ne resta plus que Neville dans le salon. Celui-ci après avoir fini sa tasse alla faire la vaisselle des autres sachant, qu'ils lui diraient qu'ils n'auraient pas dû mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées.

Le lendemain nos trois compères allèrent au boulot au pas d'un escargot, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir face à cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il devait le mettre devant le fait accompli, ou essayer de creuser cette piste sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Arrivés au bureau ils ne purent se poser plus de question, Alexandre était déjà là et avec un grand sourire il leur présenta Charly, son petit ami. En voyant le bonheur de leur chef, et bien qu'ils le soupçonnaient, ils se turent.

Ils se remirent au travail en félicitant Alexandre. Ce fut que dans l'après-midi, qu'ils allèrent chez Jean Malfoy une nouvelle fois, une fois qu'Alexandre n'était plus dans les parages.

Jean leur rouvrit sa porte se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient encore lui vouloir, mais à leur mine sombre il ne posa pas de question. Il alla leur préparer du café, et une fois tous installer, Neville prit la parole.

Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, une lettre dans la main qu'on venaient de leur remettre, elle venait du labo. Le sang intrus à celui de Caroline était un mélange de deux sangs, dont l'un appartenait à Alexandre, et l'autre à Charly.

Ils s'assirent à leur bureau commençant à faire des recherches sur ce Charly, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé quand les trois Serpentards débarquèrent encore une fois dans leur bureau, à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans les très bonnes grâces de la dame de l'accueil. Ils se posèrent à coté de leurs Gryffondors respectifs.

Peu de temps après ce fut au tour d'Alexandre d'arrivé tout guilleret devant eux, il allait prendre la parole quand d'un seul coup Ron se leva, pendant qu'Harry et Neville détournaient la tête, ça faisait toujours aussi mal de se dire qu'on a été trahi par quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance.

 **-Alexandre Dupuis je vous arrête pour avoir détourner de l'argent avec Charly Moon du FBI. Et pour le meurtre de Caroline Nott, avec la complicité de Charly Moon. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous,** fit Ron, en mettant les menottes à son boss, qui n'avait plus qu'un regard résigné quand est-ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, il avait cru être discret.

Cela devait être ce crétin de Jean qu'il l'avait dénoncé.

 **Flash-Back (7ans avant)** **:**

Cela faisait un an que j'étais avec Jean et deux ans que j'étais rentré au FBI, je savais qu'il comprendrait si je lui disais tout, en même temps n'est-il pas fou de moi ?

 **-Jean, assis toi j'ai quelque chose à de dire.**

 **-Tu vas enfin me dire d'où vient tout l'argent qu'on a, tu as gagné à la loterie ?** me répondit Jean en rigolant.

 **-Non, je n'ai pas gagné à la loterie. Mais oui je vais te dire d'où vient l'argent.**

 **-Vas-y je t'écoute,** dit Jean en s'asseyant en face de moi

La conversation qui avait si bien commencé ne finit pas comme je l'avais espéré. Bien que Jean soit fou de moi il ne voulait pas participer à ma supercherie pour détourner de l'argent du FBI. Mon couple avec Jean survit encore un an après cette histoire. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je faisais.

Quand il m'a quitté, il m'avait promis qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à personne, sauf si on venait le voir et que les personnes avaient déjà des doutes, Jean ne supporte vraiment pas mentir. Et 7 ans plus tard il l'a avoué à Caroline qui avait déjà des doutes puis à mes inspecteurs qui je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont deviné.

 **Fin de Flash-Back**

Les jours qui suivirent cette arrestation furent éprouvant pour nos trois Gryffondors et même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais, ils étaient bien contents d'avoir le soutien de leurs Serpentards. Mettre en prison son propre bosse n'est pas ce qu'ils appelaient la chose la plus reposante à faire.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dans l'appartements des Gryffondors, dans leur salon. Ils se regardaient tous dans le blanc des yeux de leur Gryffondors/Serpentards. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence gênant, c'est Harry qui prit la parole.

- **Pourquoi ne pas s'assumer au regard des autres ? Pourquoi avoir caché nos relations aux autres ? Pourquoi nous avoir trompé il y a cinq ans ?**

 **-Nous ne vous avons pas trompés, c'est qu'ils ont voulu leur faire croire,** s'exclama Draco, en réponse aux accusations d'Harry.

 **-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait pourtant, vous avec des inconnus dans des chambres d'un bar quelconque, pour vous c'est quoi ?** Demanda Ron, qui sentait la colère montait.

 **-Je sais que c'est étrange Ron, mais il faut que vous nous écoutiez. Cette nuit-là, oui on était dans des chambres avec des inconnus je vous l'accorde, mais pas de notre plein grès,** lui répondit Blaise en essayant de le calmer.

 **-Pas de votre plein grès ? Ça veut dire quoi ?** s'inquiéta Neville

 **-Il y a un peu plus de six ans quand on a repris les affaires de notre famille, on a voulu les purifié en quelque sorte. Mais certain des anciens clients n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça. C'est avec eux qu'on était cette nuit. Non laissez-moi finir,** fit Théo en voyant les Gryffondors ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. **C'est aussi à cause d'eux qu'on ne voulait pas se montrer avec eux, c'était des hommes dangereux qui n'aurait pas hésité à vous tuer s'ils apprenaient qu'on sortait avec vous.** Le visage de Théo c'était fait plus dur sous ces mots. C'est Draco qui repris la parole en voyant que Théo état trop plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

 **-Ce soir-là, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont appris qu'on allait dans ce bar. Et ils ont vite fait le lien avec vous, sur ce que vous étiez pour nous. Et même si je déteste me soumettre aux autres, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Harry, il faut que tu me croies.**

 **-Et pourquoi on vous croirait ?**

 **-On est prêt à vous donner nos souvenir s'il le faut.**

 **-Pourquoi maintenant vous revenez, il y a toujours le risque de ces hommes, non ?** répondit cyniquement Ron

 **-On a comment dire réglé ce problème de façon radicale,** sourit Théo, un sourire qui fit frissonner les Gryffondors, qui se dirent qu'ils pouvaient bien ignorer cette partie de l'histoire.

Après un tour dans la pensine et donc dans les souvenirs des Serpentards, une longue conversation s'en suivit, chacun des anciens couples s'étaient isolés des autres pour être tranquille. Ils parlèrent des sentiments de chacun, de comment ils avaient vécu leur histoire, ce n'est que vers que 22h que les Serpentards sont retournés à leur hôtel. Ils avaient demandé aux Gryffondors de rentrer avec eux en Angleterre dans une semaine, le jour où ils devaient rentrer. Harry, Ron et Neville étaient retournés au bureau, mais donnèrent vite leur démission, ils n'arrivaient plus à travailler là où avait travaillé leur ancien chef. Pourtant une semaine plus tard ils n'étaient pas au rendez-vous donné par les Serpentards.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine encore après qu'ils revinrent en Angleterre, ils passèrent chez Hermione le lendemain de leur retour pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé aux Etats-Unis. Elle était l'une des seules avec les famille Wesley et Londubat à savoir où ils étaient partis.

Ils restèrent une semaine chez elle avant de se décider de rendre visite aux Serpentards, ils habitaient toujours au même endroit qu'il y a cinq ans. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, après manger, vers leur ancien appartement., dont ils avaient toujours les clefs, ne leur demandez pas pourquoi.

Harry rentra dans l'appartement et remarqua bien vite que toutes ses affaires étaient toujours là, elles n'avaient même pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il décida de faire un tour du quartier en attendant que Draco rentre de son travail. Harry fut de retour à l'appartement vers 18h. Il n'eut qu'à attendre cinq minutes dans le canapé pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur un Draco fatigué et qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tourner la clef pour ouvrir la porte. C'est après avoir posé son manteau sur le porte-manteau qu'il se tourna vers son canapé qu'il eut la surprise de sa vie.

Harry, son Harry était là, dans l'appartement. Il s'approcha lentement de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'illusion et qu'il disparaisse d'un seul coup. Harry le remarquant se leva et se rapprocha de Draco, qui ne mis pas longtemps à réagir et à le serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Et ce fut en ce jour, que les Serpentards ont eu la plus belle surprise et le plus cadeau que la vie ne leur a jamais offert.

* * *

Réponse au review :

 **Vifvigne :** Merci, j'espère que cette fin, t'as autant plus que le début.

 **Malia-teen :** Voilà la fin, ça change un peu de la première version. Mais pour ce chapitre je voulais pas que le remanier, je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus détaillé, j'espère que ça t'a plu.

 **NickyXYZ :** Merci, voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé à cette mystérieuse soirée

 **Julia13verseau :** Merci


End file.
